Infection of the Deadliest Kind: Mark Two
by ronanissexy
Summary: Bella falls ill and Carlisle is at a loss of how to fix her. Will she recover and live out her supposedly long life? Or will she leave her husband and child alone in the world. Revised Edition: hopefully bigger and better than the last.


**I own none of these characters, I just like to put them in weird situations **

CPOV:

It was days like today, when I wished with my whole being that I could sleep.

It was a day when basically everything was going wrong. The day's only saving grace was when Bella brought Renesmee to the hospital to see me. It was like throwing a life raft to a person who was drowning in the middle of the ocean. It made my smile just that little bit more realistic and made my human façade just that little bit more convincing.

It couldn't, however, overshadow the real fear I felt when I thought of my newest patient.

It wasn't fear for myself; but rather a fear that I would not be able to find out exactly what was slowly killing the man under my care, something that hadn't happened to me before.

I might come a across a might egotistic when I say that nobody had died under my care without me knowing exactly why that was and I wasn't about to break that age old tradition.

I pulled my eyes away from the squirming, lesion covered man and read through his chart again in the vain hope that the missing piece of the puzzle would just jump out at me. I was halfway through when my phone rang, unceremoniously dragging me away from my work.

I flipped it open registering that it was Bella on the other end. "Hel-," I was cut off by a thump and a rustle. Confusion clouded my brain and waited for some distinguishing sounds on the other end of the line so I could shed some light on the situation.

"Bella?" I called. Another light thump and then, "Gramps?" I sighed in relief. "Nessie, what's happening?" I said anxiously.

"Gramps, I don't know, I was just chillin' in the sunlight when mum pulled out her phone and called you, and she kinda gasped for breath and fainted. Vamps aren't supposed to faint are they?" She asked, all her words blending together in a way that if I hadn't had enhanced hearing, I wouldn't have been able to understand.

"I'm on my way Nessie, don't move her okay?" I hung up and forced myself not to panic. There had to be a logical reason for this, there always was.

I handed the man's chart to the nurse assigned to him and told her to change his dressings, "until we have anything else to go on, that's about all we can really do for him. I have to go, there's something wrong at the house. Page me if his condition worsens." She nodded and I hurried out the door.

I knew it would look suspicious if I left without taking my car so I drove it around the corner and parked, sprinting the rest of the way. I don't think I had run quite this fast in many years.

When I was close enough, I discerned by the small noises coming from the house, that Bella and Nessie were in the back yard.

True to her agreement, Nessie had not moved her. Instead she was running her small hand over Bella's head in the way that one might comfort a small child. Even at first glance I could tell that something was seriously wrong.

I had never seen nor heard of a vampire passing out before and it was seriously starting to worry me. I stopped running and picked her up gently. "Nessie, ring your father, get him here as soon as possible." Edward was in Alaska helping out Tanya and it would take him a while to get here. I just hoped I could have some positive news for him when he arrived.

I placed her on the couch and was immediately at a loss of what to do. Had she been human, I would have checked for a pulse and signs of breath. However as she was, in the technical sense of the word, dead, I could do neither of those things.

I sat in the chair next to her and Nessie stood beside to me, stoic in her expression. For the first time in many years, I felt utterly helpless. I could do nothing but sit, wait and hope that she would wake up.

**So… this is Deadliest infection mark two. I hope that it will be better than the original **** I cannot promise a regular update but I will write as fast as I can as I am on holidays at the moment.  
Anywho drop me a line and tell me what you think.  
.ronan xx**


End file.
